Hopes and Dreams For Hinata
by NarutoRocksUzimaki
Summary: A story about hinata's everlasting and growing love for naruto. also how she is jealous how everyone else has a GF/BF but her.
1. BackGround

**Hello Guys, This is my 2****nd**** fanfiction ever. My first story was called " Romance or Mission" so check it out if you want. If you are a NaruHina fan then rock on because I am too. However I warmly welcome NaruSaku fans as well. I would like to see if I can change your opinion. Most of this story will be from Hinata's and Naruto's POV because I just want to try something new, I may add other couples to the story. Review what couples you want me to add. Anyhow, let's get to it.**

_Thought is in this font_

As I stared at him he only looked down at the ground as he swung on a wooden swing with strong ropes attached to it. Maybe someday, we could ride that swing together…

All of a sudden, he vanished!

Disappointed, my back slowly slid down the tree in which I always hid when watching him in that spot. As all the cheering, talking, and happiness, around me, from all the student graduating, slowly dispersed, I stood up and started walking home.

Step, Step, Kick! Step, step kick! I kept my head staring at the ground. As I walked I kicked a small rock round with me. Suddenly, with my head still down, I bumped into an unknown object. As I sat on my bottom, a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes offered me a hand.

5 years later….

",,, The Forest of death!" Lady Anko continued.

The blonde boy, by the name of Naruto, walked up and said " Oooooooh 'The Forest of death' How scary. Na NA Na ha blah blah blahhhh" right then, slice! He was cut in the cheek!

Present Day…

As I sat at the lunch table by myself, with Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and the other mean girls making mean faces at me from across the cafeteria. Saskue walked up to Sakura. I couldn't hear him, but with my Byakugan activated I could read his lips they said

"Will you go out with me?"

"Yes!" squealed Sakura.

That lucky bitch! Why couldn't something happen like that for me?

**Well I am sorry it is short, But it is an intro to the story. By the way, I am a Huge supporter of DeisuiNeko read his stories as well, Oh and her is my **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Alrighty NarutoRocksUzimaki signing out. See you next chapter!**


	2. Stuck in a locker

**I am back with a new chapter and I hope I can make this one longer. So let's see… Where were we?**

The room silenced as I realized I had said that out loud. I put my hands to my mouth and tried to hide my embarrassment everyone in the room was laughing and pointing at me. In high school, you wouldn't expect for it to be that way but it was…

I was about to die in embarrassment when,

"SHUT UP!" I heard was yelled from above me as I felt arms wrap around me and I body holding me close to hide me.

"It's okay Hinata-chan," I recognized Naruto's voice.

He stood and pulled me up and I stayed crouched down shielding my face from the flying food and trays being thrown at me.

Naruto and I walked out of the cafeteria and all the cursing, yelling throwing, was over.

Through all the rush, I forgot I was being held by Naruto! I couldn't stand it. I had to avoid the situation. **Faint**

Later…

Naruto's POV

As Hinata was in my arms I realized how beautiful she really was. I mean, I have always known she was but she is like 10x more now. I don't know why…

I figured if I stayed there she would wake up and it would be awkward if she woke up and I was still there so I left.

Hinata's POV

When I woke I was in an uncomfortable position and it was dark. The space I was in was small. There were 5 small slits in the red door. I was in a locker! What the hell? Who- what- put me In here? I felt my body and I was… naked! What kind of prank was this?

I didn't know what to do so I screamed if anyone could hear, but it was silent. No response. Then I looked at my watch and it was 7:43 pm!

No one was here… my screams were of no use. Therefore I slept in the locker.

It was morning. I could tell because I heard kids swarming the building. Bang! A loud crash hit my locker!

"Oh yes, Sasuke-kun! You are such a great kisser!" I heard Sakura say

"Yes Hime" he replied.

Crunched up in that locker I was forced to listen to them making out for like 10 minutes. Why did they pick this locker?

My back ached badly. The locker was too small to stand and stretch it.

Later, I heard humming

"Hmm. Hmm hmm. La la la!" It was Naruto's voice!

"Naruto!" I yelled a bit too loudly.

"Hinata-Chan?

"Yes Naruto help me out of here."

"Why are you in there?"

"I don't know, just help me out"

"Ok!" he said ready to break in.

"Wait!"

"What?" he said

"I'm—"

"You're what?"

"I'm n-naked"

"Wha-?"

"Yes. Whoever put me in here, put me in without clothes"

"So what do I do?"

"Umm… I don't know… Just wait till the bell rings and everyone is out of the hallway." I said

"Ok" So we waited.

RRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG!

The bell rang and everyone started to class. Everyone Except for Naruto.

_Either he is really nice or he just wants to see me naked… _ I thought

"It's clear." He said to me "I'm breaking in now."

"OK" I said

"AAAHHH! Rasengan!" I squished myself against the wall so that I wouldn't be hit.

A hole was in the middle of the locker door. He reached his hand in and pulled the door off. I tried to cover up but it wasn't necessary. Sweet Naruto was covering his eyes so I wouldn't be embarrassed.

"Naruto" I said

"Yes?"

"I-I need clothes."

"Yeah" he said. His eyes still covered.

I pulled his arm down slowly and stuck out my breasts for him. He nervously looked.

"I need clothes" I repeated and I didn't feel as shy or nervous anymore. It was just me. And Naruto.

"Kage Bunshin No jutsu!" He said. "I hope this works."

His clone took his clothes off and disappeared. But the clothes stayed.

_Naruto is a genius! _I thought

He handed me the clothes and helped me put them on.

After that we headed to class. We walked in first period looking like twins. Everyone laughed at me while the teacher lectured us about being late but I block it out. I just stared and Naruto standing proudly next to me. I felt his hand inch over to mine… they touch, and then we held hands.


	3. Suspension?

**Hey Guys So Hinata just got out of that locker with naruto's clothes and they are in the classroom. And DeisuiNeko yes it was a group of girls as you will find out in this chapter**

The laughing continued as I sat down and veered down to a few chuckles here and there after the teacher started again.

After class was over I left the class feeling strange in Naruto's clothes, that is when a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Hinata?" Naruto's voice spoke

"Yes?" I replied with a blush on my face

"W-What happened there?"

"I'm not sure myself Naruto" then I walked on.

I went to the locker I was put in it looked funny without a door… The door was lying on the floor. I guess no one noticed it, or no one cared. I activated Byakugan and found Sakura's fingerprints! It was her! She must've made out with Saskue on It because she knew I was in there!

_AHHHHH I hate her even more now! _ I thought as my face fumed red.

That is when I heard loud repeated crashed against a locker.

B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B BA BANG BA BANGBBBBANG BANG BANG!

I pushed past the crowd and saw Neji Eight Trigaming Naruto.

"Why is Hinata wearing YOUR Damn clothes!? Huh? Answer me!"

Naruto just sat there with his arm holding his stomach and blood coming from his mouth.

"Neji," He said

"WHAAAAT!" he yelled

"I'm not going to fight you. You know I can win, I showed you up in the chuunin exams, man."

"You know what Naruto FUCK. Yooooooouuuuuuuuuu." He dragged that "you" on for an unknown reason.

"Get your ass up, Naruto, I'm calling you out for a rematch asshole."

"OOOOOOOOHHHHH" the crown yelled "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"  
"To Fight you, Neji, I don't have to get up. Kage- Bunshin No jutsu!" POOF 13 clones surrounded neji

After they exchanged a few punches and some clones were gone, Naruto jumped up and punched a hole through the ceiling.

Punch Punch Kick, Naruto's clones' hits sent naji in the air

"U-Zu-Ma-Ki! Naruto Barrage!"

Neji slammed into the ground and lay there

"That was going easy too, Neji."

"hey hey hey break it up!" The principle ran down the hall and cut through the crowd.

"Uzimaki, my office now!"

"Hyuuga, Neji. Can you hear me?"

"Ugh" was his reply.

"Medic!" He yelled

Naruto's POV

"Mr. Uchiha! But—"

"I don't want to hear it" said Mr. Uchiha our principle.

"He started it." I said with blood still obviously dripping from my mouth.

"What is our rule about jutsu's in school?"

"Neji used Eight Tri—"

"SHUT IT NARUTO! What Is the rule?!"

"Jutsus In school,

don't make you cool." I muttered

Right! Suspension for a month. You are dismissed"

He didn't even give me a chance to talk. I left the office grabbed my bag and headed out the door when a hand on the shoulder stopped me suddenly

"Naruto?" Hinata said "Sorry about my cousin, Neji. He's a real—"

"It is okay Hinata-chan" And I headed out the door again

"Wait" she said one more time

Hinata's POV

I needed an excuse to be with him for that month.

"Yes hinata?"

"Please, Naruto Let me use jutsu on you?"

"What?! Why?" He asked

_So I can get suspended with you _I thought

"Because I hate being at school." I said that was a lie school wasn't all that bad.

"okay so."

"I want to get suspended too!" I said

"OK I guess so go ahead." Bang I knocked him down to the floor. With his help of course, to make a show. The princlple ran out and gave me suspension for a month also.

I linked my arms with Naruto and skipped out of the school

"How should we spend this month?" I asked

**Hehe.. How ya like it? Yes I know the principle is only because the Uchiha's did own the entire police department and stuff so I guess the could own a school too. It also adds on to the story later signifying that Saskue can do whatever he wants and not get in trouble.**


	4. Understandance

**It's been awhile but I'm back please review because it makes me happy.**

His voice was so nice to hear in the park while we were strolling. I had decided to wake till after school would have been over to go home and get my own clothes.

Naruto and I decided to meet up at his house since he was there alone and my parents and neji didn't like him much.

Later, I knocked on Naruto's door. It open but there was no sign of Naruto. I looked around then started calling his name… No response. Then he jumped out and chuckled while wrapping his arms around me.

We sat on his bed for hours eating ramen, talking, and watching TV. Then I decided I should go home and we decided to meet at the park tomorrow.

Naruto's POV

Hinata and I had a great night and we decided to meet in the morning so I decided to get some sleep.

At the park I waited and waited for 30 minutes. _Had something held her up?_ I sat waiting there for 3 hours. 

_I knew it. It must have been a prank or set up. After all the years of liking her someone must have got her to joke with me,,, And here I was, thinking she actually liked me. I'm so STUPID! _

I banged my own head with my palm.

_To think the person I liked since I failed the academy the third time, the time I was sitting on that old swing… I am so gullible.  
_

I decided to go to the place where it all began. The swing. I sat there when I decided to go to Ichiraku's for I was hungry but I didn't feel the best to eat but I have got to right? 

Hinata's POV

"Why?!" I screamed at my parents and Neji. I was already 30 minutes late for meeting Naruto in the park. "Why can't I go?"

"Because you got suspended! How could you do that?" My father smacked me on the head. "And your stupid 'Boyfriend' beat up Neji."

"That shows him," I screamed "He shouldn't be picking fights with someone he has already lost to!"

"Why the fuck were you wearing his damn clothes?"

"Language Neji" My father silenced " But yes, hinata why were you?"

I told them everything. About me getting in the locker naked, Naruto covering his eyes, and his doppelganger and walking in class then Neji's fight. And about Sakura's fingerprints.

My family stood in front of me silent… Finally father spoke up

"I have taken Naruto for the wrong man. I will clear up his and your suspension tomorrow I am in pretty close ties with your principle, Mr. Uchiha."

"Can I go meet Naruto?" I asked.

"No, Not till tomorrow when I clear things up."

"But Fatherrrrrr." I dragged it on.

"I am sorry hinata, Naruto is a respectful and responsible young man, I see that now but you are already 4 hours late." I nearly Fainted when I realized he was right when I looked at the clock.

"You can see him tomorrow, but bring him here for I want to thank him."

"OK" I said.

**That was a nice chapter smoothing things up all around for understandance. I will try to get the next chapter out sooner but I am going on a vacation for spring break so I may not be able to. Anyway .peace out**


End file.
